Инквизитор
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Новый остров, куда причаливает Санни Го, преподносит команде мугивар сюрприз, который пришелся им не по вкусу, и особенно Санджи и Зоро.
1. Часть 1 Тревоги и волнения

**N/A** Очередная бородатая идея, на раскрутку которой меня торкнуло только сейчас. Это не сонгфик, но идея пришла при прослушивании песни КиШа "Инквизитор", оттуда и название... и, пожалуй, это единственное, что осталось от песни )))

* * *

Санджи, ссутулив обычно гордо расправленные плечи, стоял посреди камбуза и отрешенно рассматривал разбитые им же на множество осколков поменьше или побольше тарелку и чашку, которые он так и не донес до раковины, валяющиеся сейчас на полу. Кок команды мугивар в отличие от их старпома никогда не был чересчур щепетильным по отношению к судьбе и прочим радостям жизни на вроде суеверий и предчувствий, но сейчас он буквально кожей ощущал все нарастающее, ничем, впрочем, необоснованное, волнение и беспокойство. Что-то определенно происходило в данный момент, ну, или должно было вскоре произойти, и это явно не могло ему понравиться. Все мысли блондина сейчас крутились вокруг этого зудящего чувства тревоги. Оно настолько поглотило повара, что тот не мог думать ни о чем другом и вот теперь он стоял и разглядывал фарфоровые осколки, бывшие еще совсем недавно посудой, которую он должен был помыть. Кок чертыхнулся – никогда он еще не позволял себе разбить что-либо из кухонной утвари.  
– Санджи? – послышался от двери немного обеспокоенный и в то же время озадаченный голос еще не успевшей покинуть камбуз Робин. – Что случилось?  
– Ни… ничего, Робин-чан, – сделав над собой усилие, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение вынырнуть из все сильнее затягивающего его чувства тревоги, выдавил из себя парень, немного развернувшись к девушке и вымученно улыбнувшись. – Все в порядке, я просто… просто… – слова оправдания не желали находиться, а в своем состоянии бравый кок не признался бы никому и ни за что. – Я сейчас все уберу, не переживайте. Может быть, вы хотите еще чашечку кофе с пирожными, о несравненная?  
Археолог еще несколько мгновений настороженно всматривалась в лицо блондина, но затем слегка улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Может тебе стоит пойти поискать его? – прежде, чем скрыться за дверью тихо спросила Робин, заставляя кока нахмуриться.  
Санджи присел на корточки и принялся собирать осколки, размышляя над словами девушки. Естественно он понял, о ком были ее последние слова, так же как и понял, почему она оставила его обдумывать их в одиночестве. Еще бы, выслушивать от повара очередную порцию излияний на тему «я не…» когда уже вся команда давным-давно была в курсе, можно сказать дала свое благословление и не раз уже увидела обоих парней без их привычных масок – удовольствие то еще.  
Сегодня утром их корабль причалил к очередному встреченному на их тернистом пути острову. Все ребята мгновенно разбежались кто куда, оставив дежурным замешкавшегося на камбузе Санджи. Но тот особо не жаловался, все равно они должны были простоять здесь на якоре дня два-три, пока лог-пос не настроится на новый клочок суши, так что у него еще был вагон времени, на то, чтобы пополнить в ближайшем будущем запасы продовольствия.  
Ближе к ужину, удравшая частично в поисках приключений на свои пятые точки, а частично в поисках обретения душевного равновесия посредством удачного шоппинга, команда начала подтягиваться обратно на Санни Го. Вот по трапу поднялись весело воркующие о чем-то Нами и Робин, к которым тут же подлетел увидевший своих обожаемых меллорин в иллюминатор камбуза Санджи, с предложением прохладительных напитков и помощи в том, чтобы донести ворох пакетов в женскую каюту. Вот на новейшем изобретении Френки, изрыгающем дым и громкие рокочущие звуки, подъехали к кораблю сам киборг в сопровождении канонира и тут же спешно начали разгружать тарахтящего металлического зверя. Вот, нагруженные покупками, как своими, так и теми, что на них взвалили девушки, показались на тропинке, ведущей к бухточке, в которой нашел пристанище Санни, Чоппер и Брук. Ну и последним прямо на палубу приземлился капитан, снова запустивший себя откуда-то с высоты с помощью излюбленного приема.  
Ужин команды прошел в привычном шуме, гаме, суете и попытками всех сохранить свой кусок мяса от загребущих резиновых рук. Никто в команде особо не переживал насчет отсутствия мечника, полагая, что тот привычно заплутал на острове и появится на корабле ближе к полуночи, как это обычно с ним и бывало, ну а его порция уже покоилась в недрах холодильника, дожидаясь этого топографического кретина.  
Вот только сердце повара уже и тогда было не на месте, но он старательно гнал от себя все тревоги, сосредотачиваясь на жующей команде и на раздражении непроходимой тупостью одной прямоходящей водоросли.  
Ближе к ночи волнение Санджи не только не сошло на нет, но и многократно усилилось, настолько, что оно уже не могло скрываться от команды. Однако, стоило отдать ребятам должное, они не лезли к нему с советами и сочувствием, понимая, что и без того взвинченный блондин им не обрадуется. Стараясь вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но вскользь шутя о том, что Зоро вот-вот объявится, да еще и не один, а в компании, если и не с ворчанием о том, что мугивары вновь заплутали, то с бутылкой чего покрепче подмышкой уж точно, дабы хоть немного разбавить беспокойство повара, они все же потихоньку разбрелись кто куда – часть команды в свои уютные кровати, другая же либо что-то снова мастерить, либо дежурить, либо читать. Именно тогда, после привычной чашечки ароматного кофе и вкуснейшего десерта для археолога перед очередной бессонной ночью за старинным фолиантом, до предела напряженный парень и разбил впервые за много лет посуду, а Робин озвучила очевидную, впрочем, вещь.  
Собрав все осколки, вплоть до самых крошечных, воспользовавшись для этого метлой и совком, Санджи дошел до диванчика и с размаху плюхнулся на него, запрокидывая голову на спинку и уставившись в потолок.  
Мысли о Зоро все никак не шли из его головы. Это было по меньшей мере странно, ведь тот уже далеко не в первый раз вот точно так же терялся и мог объявиться на корабле уже под утро, но никогда еще это не вызывало столь сильного беспокойства за сохранность его тушки у повара. Сила мечника не оставляла сомнений ни в ком, кто знал его хоть сколько бы то ни было хорошо, и мало кто из охотников за головами, бывших соратников Маримо по цеху, мог бы похвастаться смелостью в том, чтобы бросить ему вызов. В конце концов, Зоро сам же с удовольствием придушит блондина за неуверенность в нем. Ну или, по меньшей мере, еще долго будет ему припоминать эту оплошность.  
Но что если… что если его волнение отнюдь не беспочвенно? Хорош же он будет, если оставит накама одного в беде. Черт! И вот как прикажете тут быть? Санджи резко сел и раздраженно взлохматил светлые волосы.  
Так, решено! Блондин поднялся на ноги и покинул помещение камбуза, выключая за собой свет и тихонько притворяя дверь – остальным вовсе не обязательно знать, что его волнение и помешанность на мечнике достигли своего апогея. Он лишь осторожно удостоверится в том, что с его Маримо все в полном порядке и так же тихо вернется обратно на корабль, терпеливо дожидаясь этого потеряшку. Да, определенно, это лучшее решение из всех возможных.  
Уже оказавшись на суше, Санджи вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и с наслаждением прикурил, скрываясь за завесой растений, окружавших тропу, ведущую в город, не заметив, облокотившуюся о перила Санни Го Робин с загадочной улыбкой, но с еле различимым беспокойством за своих накама в самой глубине голубых глаз, наблюдающей за его уходом.


	2. Часть 2 Пробуждение

Какого черта этот Френки опять затеял в своей мастерской с утра пораньше? Ему жить надоело, и он жаждет столкнуться с разъяренным, не выспавшимся старпомом? И что, черт подери, они вчера отмечали? Все его тело нещадно ломило, и он не мог пошевелить и пальцем, в голове вяло ворочались спутанные мысли, сосредоточиться на которых было чрезвычайно сложно.  
С трудом ухватившись за одну из них, мечник вспомнил, что напиться для него было делом практически немыслимым, а значит, они умудрились наткнуться на хорошего противника, раз уж его настолько сильно ранили, что ему пришлось сейчас снова спеленатым по рукам и ногам порой бывшим чересчур заботливым Чоппером валяться в отключке в лазарете.  
Но что это, черт бы его побрал, так грохотало?  
Зоро раздраженно поморщился, и тут в его сознании шевельнулась еще одна ленивая мысль, что в его горле пересохло, и он отчаянно хочет пить, а еще на языке ощущался достаточно специфический привкус… что-то незнакомое и почему-то очень неприятное, и дело было вовсе не во вкусе этого самого нечто.  
Мечник попытался облизнуть пересохшие губы, но даже это движение было для него сейчас чем-то практически не осуществимым. Тогда парень, приложив неимоверные усилия для настолько простого действия, разлепил веки, и тут же, шокированный увиденным, распахнул глаза.  
Ророноа постарался оглядеться, но даже просто повернуть голову было для него невероятно сложно, все его движения ощущались через призму полнейшего бессилия. Словно он провел несколько часов в ледяной воде и сейчас не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Мысли и сознание также будто продирались через толщу воды или через густой туман. Но, сделав над собой усилие и все-таки оглядев то место, где он оказался, Зоро понял, что он влип.  
Помещение, в котором он очнулся, даже отдаленно не походило на каюту их штатного врача… черт, да похоже он и вовсе не был на море. Больше всего это напоминало парню подвал старого и сырого замка, как тот, что служил темницей на базе дозора, куда благополучно приземлился их корабль, после приключений на Скайпии. Небольшая камера три на три, с зарешеченным под самым потолком крохотным оконцем, в которое пробивались солнечные лучи, тяжелая железная дверь, наверняка запертая на сто засовов и матрас, на котором и лежал он сам, прикованный к стене цепями, что тянулись к кандалам, закрепленным на его запястьях и лодыжках.  
Мечник снова уставился в потолок. В его камере было достаточно светло… светло… черт! Получалось, что уже наступило утро, если не день, ведь, если он все правильно помнил и понимал, солнце клонилось к линии горизонта, когда он, бухнув последнюю опустевшую кружку из-под эля на стол, собирался покинуть бар и отправиться обратно на корабль.  
Встретить утро, закованным в кандалы… да уж, лучше не придумаешь.  
Снова проваливаясь в забытье, Зоро вяло отметил мысль о том, что он так и не понял, что это был за странный звук, который его разбудил, такой словно кто-то бил железным молотком по наковальне.

* * *

Туман, что так и стоял перед закрытыми веками, немного рассеялся, когда зеленоволосый мечник вновь разлепил глаза, с поражающим равнодушием отмечая на задворках сознания, что его положение ничуть не изменилось с последнего момента его пробуждения. Все та же тюрьма, или чем бы это ни было, все тот же лязгающий противный звук металла ударяющегося о металл. Разве что в камере стало чуть темнее, а может это ему казалось. Чувство времени напрочь потерялось где-то в том мареве, что плотной стеной огораживало его сознание от действительности, не позволяя ему рационально мыслить.  
Запястье парня обожгло болью, и он скосил мутные глаза чуть в сторону, только сейчас заметив, что в камере он находится не один. Тонкие брови дернулись, сходясь к переносице, и Зоро попытался сфокусировать взгляд на незнакомце. Это был мужчина средних лет, высокий и широкоплечий, с темными волосами и небритым подбородком. Длинные пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями, что почему-то бросилось в глаза мечника, сжимали его руку, вынимая из нее иглу шприца. Чем этот хмырь его накачал?  
Зоро нахмурился еще сильнее и попытался возмущенно прорычать, что этому ублюдку больше не жить, но из горла, что словно ножом резала каждая попытка вымолвить хоть слово, не вылетало и звука. Попытка ударить врага тоже не принесла результата – тело не повиновалось больше фехтовальщику, бесполезной грудой мыщц валясь на старом матрасе. Ророноа рыкнул от ненависти к себе за свою беспомощность и от ненависти к этому недоноску, который заставил его почувствовать себя в подобном положении.  
Незнакомец заметил, что его пленник, мягко говоря, не рад их встрече, и довольно осклабился, приподнимая голову парня пальцами за подбородок и заглядывая прямо в зеленые глаза, метавшими сейчас молнии.  
– Вот мы и встретились с тобой, Ророноа Зоро. Кто бы мог подумать, что прославленный охотник на пиратов, ныне первый помощник Мугивары Луффи такой жалкий слабак и неудачник, – с наслаждением растягивая гласные, глумливо произнес тот.  
Зоро, донельзя возмущенный словами своего тюремщика, весь подобрался и сделал отчаянный рывок. Но наркотик, который тот ему вколол, не позволил ему использовать свои силы, а цепи крепко удерживали абсолютно беспомощного сейчас парня на месте и единственное, что ему удалось это сжать запястье удерживающей его голову руки.  
– О, кажется, действие наркотика все же немного успело утратить свою силу. Впрочем, это не имеет никакого значения, совсем скоро тебе и пальцем пошевелить не удастся, не то чтобы еще и сопротивляться, – снова довольно осклабился незнакомец и, видя ярость, промелькнувшую в подернутой дымкой зеленых глазах мечника, также насмешливо продолжил: – О, какие мы сердитые! Что ж, оставляю за тобой это право, ведь иное тебе больше не подвластно.  
– Тебе… не… жить… – очередное усилие, но мечнику удалось прошипеть эти слова, с ненавистью глядя в глаза своего тюремщика, что вызвало легкое недоумение того, но, впрочем, он быстро с ним справился, снова растягивая губы в широкой усмешке.  
– О, нет, дорогой, ты умрешь куда как раньше, уж я об этом позабочусь, – сказав это, незнакомец отпихнул от себя зеленоволосого пирата и поднялся на ноги. – Я не прощаюсь, – усмехнулся он и вышел за дверь, которая тут же с грохотом задвигаемых засовов захлопнулась за ним.  
Зоро раздраженно цыкнул и дернул руками, но они были надежно прикованы цепями к стене, если бы только он не был так слаб сейчас! Мечник снова оглядел свою камеру. В ней ровным счетом ничего не изменилось, разве что света действительно стало меньше, все-таки он не ошибся, и солнце уже клонилось к закату. Черт, прошло уже достаточно много времени, чтобы ребята начали о нем беспокоиться. Только этого ему и не хватало, чтобы капитан или, не дай бог, эро-Завитушка увидели его в таком жалком положении – насмешек потом не избежать. Ророноа снова подергал руками, но его силы надежно блокировал наркотик, все возрастающее действие которого вновь начало сказываться на лежащем на матрасе парне. Зоро снова чертыхнулся, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в забытье.


	3. Часть 3 Поиски

– Санджи-кун, не стоит горячиться…  
– Я спокоен, Нами-сан, не волнуйтесь за меня, – даже не оглянувшись на девушку, мрачно произнес блондин, продолжая сжимать горло, прижатого им к стене захудалого бара, мужчины пальцами.  
Рыжая лишь покачала головой, но больше не стала приставать к повару с наставлениями и советами, понимая его состояние.  
За ночь блондин обошел все бары портового города, не найдя ни в одном из них и намека на присутствие Зоро. Расспросы пьяных в стельку завсегдатаев этих питейных заведений, а также барменов так же не принесли никаких результатов – ни один из них и слыхом не слыхивал о парне с зелеными волосами. Точнее, слышать-то они о нем слышали, но вот в непосредственной близости от своей бренной проспиртованной тушки не видели.  
Это уже было весьма странно. Да, их мечник, конечно же был тем еще топографическим кретином, но чтобы настолько? Он всегда умудрялся найти бар, куда бы не занесла нелегкая их корабль, но вот теперь, по всей видимости, даже эта привилегия стала для него недоступной. Или же… или же коку просто нагло врали… но вот только зачем, этот вопрос оставался открытым.  
Все же, не желая поднимать панику раньше времени, Санджи прогулялся по улочкам этого паршивого городишки, а затем вышел за его пределы и обошел окрестности. Волнение, не утихшее ни на миг, возрастало с каждым его новым шагом, и в последний час перед рассветом он практически бегом возвращался на Санни Го.  
Ворвавшись на камбуз, кок застал там медитирующую над кружкой с остывшим кофе археолога. Едва отворилась дверь, девушка подняла взгляд на повара и нахмурилась, без слов поняв, что поиски не принесли никаких результатов.  
– Через пятнадцать минут остальные будут готовы, – тихо произнесла она.  
– Робин-чан, право, не стоит беспокоиться, не первый уже раз этот кретин умудряется заблудиться в трех соснах… – натянуто улыбнулся блондин, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно увереннее.  
– Санджи, – мягко прервала его Нико. – Порой скрывать свои чувства и тревоги не самая лучшая идея, к тому же ты и сам понимаешь, что все не так просто.  
Блондин нахмурился, но кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами брюнетки, и прошел к плите – беспокойство беспокойством, а позавтракать ребятам не повредит.  
Еще через полчаса пираты ворвались в один из городских трактиров, куда их привел Чоппер, ориентирующийся по запаху мечника. Но там их ожидало разочарование – идти по следу дальше не представлялось возможным, поскольку кто-то очень сильно не хотел быть найденным, использовав какую-то гремучую смесь, что на пару дней напрочь вывела маленького врача из состояния выслеживать кого бы то ни было.  
Донельзя взбешенный этим фактом, наряду с обманом трактирщика, Санджи грозно оглядел помещение, но хозяина в зале не нашел. В пару шагов преодолев расстояние до барной стойки, кок пинком отворил дверь, ведущую на кухню, и буквально за шкирку вытащил бармена из-под стола.  
– Говори, – грозно прорычал он в самое лицо перепуганного мужика.  
– Я н-н-не… не знаю… – промямлил тот со страхом и смутной надеждой на помощь, оглядывая стоящих вокруг него и мрачно взирающих на него пиратов.  
– Говори, тварь, или клянусь, ты сполна ответишь мне за все, – Санджи буквально шипел, именно в тот момент, когда они ворвались в этот бар и поняли, что пропажа их старпома не была нелепой случайностью, а спланированным кем-то действием, его волнение за зеленоволосого накама усилилось стократ. Ситуация не была тривиальной, в противном же случае мечник или сладко посапывал бы на палубе, или бы оттирал от крови и полировал свои катаны, а, значит, Зоро действительно был в опасности.  
К сожалению, трактирщик и вправду знал не много и, помимо того, что он был всего лишь жалким трусом, он еще и был охоч до денег, так что предложение какого-то хмыря в капюшоне подсыпать странного вида порошок в эль крепко сложенного зеленоволосого парня, было им встречено на ура, поскольку за это нехитрое действо ему заплатили кругленькую сумму.  
Разнеся для острастки совести полкомнаты, донельзя мрачные пираты покинули это заведение, не совсем уверенные с чего же им теперь лучше продолжить поиски. Решено было разделиться на пары и просто прочесать все мало-мальски подозрительные места, здания, подвалы, и даже все джунгли, если бы это им потребовалось. Поделив весь остров на четыре примерно равные части, накама со всем своим усердием принялись за дело.


	4. Часть 4 Истина

Выплывая из состояния полудремы, Зоро весь сразу подобрался, как перед прыжком в ледяную толщу воды горного озера. Все его инстинкты буквально вопили об опасности, но он все так же не был в силах пошевелить и пальцем. Приоткрыв глаза, фехтовальщик понял, что снова проспал достаточно продолжительное время, в комнате было темно, и лишь свечи в канделябре, стоящем в углу камеры разгоняли мрак. Это еще что за дань традициям? Все происходящее с ним, и без того больше напоминало фарс или некую трагикомедию, но теперь еще и этот пережиток прошлого в виде свечей. Не успел мечник как следует обдумать эту мысль, как насмешливый голос прервал его раздумья.  
– Замечательная все же вещь, этот наркотик, – Зоро скосил взгляд к двери и увидел прислонившегося к стене возле нее незнакомца, поигрывающего кинжалом. – Ты будешь все чувствовать, все осознавать, но не сможешь сделать против этого ничего, ровным счетом ничего.  
Разглядев скепсис в зеленых глазах мечника, его тюремщик нагло осклабился.  
– О, не думай, что твои выносливость и терпимость к боли тебе помогут, ведь я не собираюсь пытать тебя, во всяком случае не так, как ты себе это представляешь.  
Мужчина вплотную подошел к лежащему пирату и присел перед ним на корточки, рукоятью кинжала приподнимая его подбородок и снова вглядываясь в на этот раз совершенно ясные изумруды его глаз.  
– Действие порошка наконец-то полностью выветрилось, тем лучше, – довольная улыбка больше напоминала оскал хищника.  
Обхватив голову мечника свободной рукой, незнакомец провел дорожку острием кинжала от скулы и до груди парня, оставляя за собой на смуглой коже царапину, в которой тут же начали скапливаться капельки алой крови. Зеленоволосый попытался дернуться, чтобы сбросить ненавистную ему руку, но теперь даже этого он сделать не мог, ровно как и прохрипеть слова проклятий в адрес своего тюремщика.  
А затем произошло то, чего Ророноа действительно не ожидал, то, что ему и в страшном сне не могло привидеться. Пальцы руки, все еще держащей нож, сквозь ткань его футболки сжали и ощутимо выкрутили его сосок, в то время как влажный язык прошелся по щеке пирата, оставляя за собой липкий след. Погодите-ка, он что вправду собирается?..  
Зоро содрогнулся от омерзения, но сколько бы попыток он не предпринимал для того, чтобы освободиться или просто хотя бы ударить этого ублюдка, но он не мог этого сделать. Его тело словно было соткано не из плоти и крови, а из совершенно другого материала. Нет, оно не задеревенело и, оставаясь совершенно подвижным и гибким, все-таки абсолютно не слушалось своего хозяина. Что, впрочем, не означало, что Зоро собирался вот так просто сдаться и больше не предпринимать никаких попыток чтобы оказаться на свободе, раз за разом тщетно пытаясь напрягать все мускулы.  
Видя жалкие попытки мечника и отвращение, что тот к нему испытывал, незнакомец хрипло рассмеялся и перехватил нож, отпуская голову парня. Одним быстрым движением он распорол футболку, что была на Ророноа, и торжествующе осклабился, похотливо разглядывая совершенное тело, закаленное во время тренировок и боев. Грубые пальцы тюремщика прошлись по рельефному торсу и спустились ниже, ногтями царапая смуглую кожу.  
Зоро чувствовал омерзительные прикосновения этого похотливого урода, чувствовал жжение и скапливающуюся в глубоких царапинах кровь, точно так же как и чувствовал все нарастающее отвращение к происходящему, но все что он мог поделать сейчас – это гневно сверкать глазами, хотя он и не оставлял попыток высвободиться, но действие чертового наркотика было сильнее его.  
– Я вот все думаю, – мужчина склонился ниже над распластанным на матрасе парнем и жарко зашептал в самое ухо, скользя рукой еще ниже и накрывая его пах. Зоро, сделав над собой усилие, не стал закрывать глаза, хоть в этом он не уступит этому ублюдку, не позволит ему увидеть, что он сломлен, он с гордостью пройдет весь путь до конца, а там… о, там этот человек еще трижды пожалеет о содеянном. – Позволить ли тебе умереть, после всего, или же, наоборот, не лишать тебя возможности сполна насладиться муками совести, мыслями о собственной никчемности, и конечно отвращением к себе после того, что я с тобой сделаю?  
Последние слова мужчина уже практически шипел, ощутимо укусив мочку уха парня, зубами задевая верхнее колечко одной из его серег, и запустил ладонь под резинку трусов зеленоволосого парня, смыкая ладонь на его члене и заставляя мечника задохнуться от омерзения.


	5. Часть 5 Спасение

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась от смачного пинка, ударяясь об стену, и уже в следующее мгновение в комнату ворвался донельзя взбешенный блондин. Оказавшись внутри, кок яростно обвел помещение взглядом, совершенно не заботясь о том, попал ли он в логово дозорных или же в дом какого-нибудь местного падре. За прошедший вечер повар уже не раз успел поймать на себе гневные, недоуменные или испуганные взгляды, но ему было все равно. Он даже не обращал ни капли внимания на смятение и страх, написанный на женских личиках, каковые порой находил там, где искал своего накама. Единственное, что сейчас интересовало парня, так это то, кто и главное где держал в плену его мечника.  
Не обнаружив в гостиной никого, Санджи уже спокойнее прошел вглубь помещения, вытаскивая на ходу пачку сигарет из кармана и выбивая одну трубочку из нее, как его взгляд зацепился за что-то знакомое. Кок резко повернулся в ту сторону, и глаза его широко распахнулись, прежде чем снова яростно сузиться.  
Нашел-таки! В углу, прислоненные к стене, стояли три красавицы-катаны их горе-мечника, который не расставался с ними, куда бы он не отправился. Санджи, предчувствуя скорую расправу над тем неудачником, который посмел посягнуть на святое, хищно улыбнулся и, прикурив все же сигарету, с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил в воздух струю дыма. В этот момент в дом бочком протиснулся дрожащий канонир, уже понявший по виду повара, что они нашли того, кого искали.  
– Усопп, – мрачно произнес Санджи, даже не глядя в сторону друга. – Возьми катаны, и найди остальных ребят.  
– Хорошо, – длинноносый парень заметно расслабился. – С-санджи, не нарывайся только, подожди остальных, ведь если этот тип умудрился схватить Зоро, то он очень силен.  
– Он уже подписал себе приговор, – синие глаза гневно сверкнули, и Усопп, нервно сглотнув, постарался как можно быстрее забрать сокровище их старпома и убраться восвояси. К такому повару под раздачу ему попасть бы не хотелось.  
Как только канонир скрылся из вида, и мгновения не прошло, как от показного спокойствия блондина не осталось и следа и он, резко крутанувшись на каблуках, пулей сорвался с места и вылетел в коридор, где находилась дверь, ведущая в подвал. Право слово, не в гостевой же спальне этот чертов похититель будет держать своего пленника.  
Оказавшись внизу, Санджи пинком ноги вышиб тяжелую металлическую дверь и застыл в дверном проеме со все возрастающим негодованием рассматривая открывшуюся ему картину. Тем временем похититель пришел в себя после испытанного им шока, вытащил руку из штанов фехтовальщика и поднялся на ноги.  
– Какого?..  
– Какого черта? – прервал того на полуслове на удивление спокойный блондин, выдыхая очередную струю дыма к потолку и так же делая небольшой шаг по направлению к незнакомцу. – О, вы прямо мысли мои читаете, ведь именно этот вопрос и вертится в моей голове вот уже сутки.  
Не успел похититель вымолвить и слова, как кок мугивар резко сорвался с места и с разворота смачным ударом ноги отправил его в полет до противоположной стены, где тот и осел кучей бесполезного хлама, коей он по сути своей и являлся. Окинув мерзкого типа презрительным взглядом, повар обернулся в сторону мечника.  
– Зоро? – блондин подошел ближе, присел перед парнем на корточки и ласково огладил смуглую щеку пальцем, заглядывая в зеленые глаза, в которых все еще плескались испытываемые им в адрес своего тюремщика раздражение и гнев, а также досада, что кок его нашел и облегчение, что тот все-таки это сделал. – Что этот ублюдок сотворил с тобой?  
Санджи, нахмурившись, разглядывал кровавые царапины на теле накама, разорванную футболку, отсутствующий харамаки и кандалы, что крепко удерживали их демона на одном месте.  
– Зоро, нужен ключ, – выдал вердикт повар, ощупав металл, сковывающий запястья парня. – Зоро?  
Только сейчас блондин понял, что его Маримо не только не говорит, но, кажется, не может и двигаться. Голубые глаза вновь с ненавистью уставились на похитителя.

* * *

Четверть часа спустя вполне удовлетворенный местью Санджи подхватил на руки безвольное тело Ророноа и покинул негостеприимный дом, или же даже чересчур гостеприимный. Как бы то ни было, но на пути к кораблю их нагнали все остальные.  
Чоппер был в ужасе от того, в каком состоянии они нашли их обычно сильного и сурового Зоро, и, заламывая копытца, всю дорогу стенал о том, что мечнику срочно нужен врач и хороший антидот. Луффи же, с первого взгляда оценив обстановку, тут же развернулся, чтобы лично поквитаться с обидчиком его накама, но Санджи вовремя схватил его за запястье, удерживая от уже не нужного шага.  
Мугивары вздохнули свободнее только оказавшись на родном корабле, где Тони Тони, обследовав вновь уснувшего мечника, развеял всеобщие опасения, сказав, что уже к утру наркотик практически полностью выветрится, а после пары дней приема лекарств и покоя их Зоро будет как новенький. Команда с облегчением выдохнула, и Луффи отдал долгожданный приказ об отплытии.


	6. Часть 6 Всего лишь человек

Похоже, это становится традицией, вот только вряд ли ее можно было назвать хорошей. Зоро разлепил невообразимо тяжелые веки и уставился в потолок, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться. Мысли лениво и неторопливо ворочались в его голове, никак не желая собираться в единую картинку.  
– Зоро? – тихий взволнованный голос раздался откуда-то сбоку, но не успел мечник отреагировать, как его обладатель показался в пределах видимости Ророноа. Санджи, садясь на край постели, на которой лежал старпом, всмотрелся в зеленые глаза, а затем его губы расплылись в лукавой улыбке.  
– Ты позволил этому отребью себя поймать, – ехидно произнес повар, заставляя тем самым фехтовальщика нахмурить тонкие брови и раздраженно цыкнуть.  
Мечник уже вспомнил и свое пребывание в лапах того похотливого извращенца, и свое спасение, и так же понял уже, что сейчас он находился в лазарете на Санни Го. Их корабль плавно покачивался на волнах, а в окошко иллюминатора светило яркое солнце. К тому же только здесь могло так пахнуть, не так как в аптеках или других больницах, в которых за всю свою жизнь неоднократно успел побывать зеленоволосый парень, но как-то совершенно по-особенному, сушеными травами и горьковатыми настойками.  
Зоро мрачно взглянул в голубые глаза, ожидая дальнейших насмешек в свой адрес, но блондин был на удивление серьезен. Он, протянув руку, взъерошил зеленые волосы старпома ладонью и склонился над ним ниже, запечатлевая невесомый поцелуй на его лбу.  
– Зоро… я волновался…  
Зеленые глаза неверяще распахнулись, а затем он поднял невообразимо тяжелую руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Завитушки, и требовательно потянулся к нему за поцелуем, в котором тот и не думал ему отказывать.

* * *

– Братишка, что там все-таки произошло? – к вечеру, когда Зоро оправился настолько, что, несмотря на все протесты Чоппера, покинул лазарет и объявился на камбузе, Луффи решил закатить очередную пирушку в честь спасения своего старшего помощника, на что тот только раздосадовано поморщился. И вот теперь, когда уже почти вся еда была сметена со стола прожорливой командой, а повар откупорил второй бочонок саке, ребята призвали его к ответу.  
– Вы же вроде в курсе того каким образом меня… – Зоро снова нахмурился не желая даже и произносить вслух оскорбительные для его и без того задетой гордости слова. – Как я очутился в том подвале.  
– Тот бармен оказался тем еще жалким пройдохой и трусом, – кивнул Усопп. – Так что да, это мы знаем. Вопрос в том, что ему от тебя понадобилось?  
Зоро окинул канонира невидящим взглядом и оглядел остальных ребят, собравшихся за столом. Порой их настойчивость не играла ему на руку, а очень даже наоборот, приносила только проблемы, опять же, кроме Завитушки там, в подвале, его не видел никто и, если тот будет молчать. Хотя… не зря же он спустился туда один… мечник столкнулся взглядом с голубыми глазами повара и решился.  
– Мы пираты, и мы в розыске, что тебя удивляет, Усопп? – спокойным тоном произнес фехтовальщик, снова оборачиваясь к канониру.  
– Но, Зоро…  
– Я видел в его доме листовки с наградами, – прервал начавшиеся возражения археолога блондин, ставя на стол перед девушкой высокий бокал, украшенный фруктами. – Ваш десерт, несравненная.  
– А мне десерт? Санджи, десерт! – тут же оживился капитан, утягивая за собой к барной стойке Усоппа и Чоппера.  
Робин еще некоторое время вглядывалась в лица двух заговорщиков, но, поняв, что это не та тема, которая подлежит огласке, легко улыбнулась и отправила в рот кусочек киви, жмурясь от удовольствия. И действительно, они все вместе, с их накама все в порядке, они плывут навстречу новым приключениям, что может быть важнее?

* * *

– А мне ты расскажешь, что там у вас произошло с этим хмырем? – уютно устроившись под боком любимого и подперев голову рукой, чтобы было удобнее всматриваться в его лицо, спросил блондин, после того как их вечеринка плавно подошла к финалу и после того, как он лично удостоверился, что с его мечником все в порядке и он все так же полон сил.  
– Зачем тебе это, Завитушка? – лениво спросил тот, притягивая голову Санджи ближе и зарываясь пальцами в светлые пряди волос.  
– Ну, а кто его знает, вдруг на следующем острове нам придется отбиваться еще от пары психованных фанатиков, возжаждущих поиметь твое тело, – уязвленно фыркнул повар, устраиваясь головой на груди фехтовальщика.  
– Не ревнуй…  
– Я не…  
– Ты думаешь, мне были приятны его прикосновения? – раздраженно цыкнул зеленоволосый, и Санджи скосил на него удивленный взгляд.  
– Что? Нет, конечно же, нет… просто…  
– Он один из тех немногих, кому я сохранил жизнь еще тогда когда только начал свое путешествие едва покинув додзё… один из тех, кто жаждут отомстить мне, выбирая порой самые идиотские методы…  
На некоторое время в вороньем гнезде установилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим дыханием двух задумавшихся каждый о своем парней.  
– Зоро, – наконец прервал молчание блондин. – Ты жалеешь?  
– О чем? О том, что не добил тогда этого парня? О том, что позволил себя схватить? Или о том, что позволил тебе увидеть себя таким? – горько усмехнувшись, спросил мечник. – Не это ли все лишний раз доказывает то, что и я всего лишь человек? Со своими… недостатками…  
Санджи приподнялся на локтях и снова заглянул в лицо задумавшегося парня.  
– В любом случае, я рад, что ты нашел меня… Санджи… – наконец мягко произнес Зоро, глядя прямо в голубые глаза и вовлекая повара в очередной сладкий поцелуй.


End file.
